The invention relates to a hinge-frame arrangement which is constructed adjustably to compensate for possible inaccurate distance dimensions between the frame of a window or door element or a similar pivotable leaf and an adjacent leaf or an exterior frame.
Hinges, designed for such arrangements, are used particularly for folding arrangements, multiple-part veranda doors or similar multi-part pivotable structural elements, which are to be opened. In the case of folding arrangements, several leaf elements, such as windows or doors, are joined together with hinges. In the simplest case, the one outer leaf at one side of the outer frame, fastened to the building, is connected with hinges with the building and closes off the other outer leaf to the outer frame over seals. The individual leaves can be folded together with movable supports from the closed position to one side in the direction of the leaf, which is connected with the outer frame, to form a leaf package. Such folding arrangements are always manufactured to meet the special requirements and dimensions of the opening in the building. For this purpose, a width is calculated for each leaf and frequently cannot be expressed in whole millimeters. However, the corresponding blanks of profiles or wood cannot be realized practically in fractions of millimeters, so that the dimension, calculated for each leaf, is rounded off to whole millimeters. If these leaves are combined with hinges to form a chain, there may be a gap between the outer leaf and the outer frame, which can no longer be closed off with conventional seals. Therefore, for such structural members, hinge-frame arrangements are used in practice which, for each hinge, make a slight adjustment possible in the distance between the two leaves connected by the hinge, so that the total difference can be compensated for over the whole width of the folding arrangement.
In the case of hinges, which are conventionally used in such arrangements and consist of two hinge leaves connected with a hinge pin, at least one of the two hinge leaves is constructed in several parts, the multi-part hinge leaf having a plate, which can be screwed tightly to the frame of the door or window leaf and is connected at an adjustable distance with the other element of the multi-part hinge leaf. As a result, the distance between the two window or door leaves can be changed. In the case of a different hinge, known from practical experience, the hinge gudgeons are provided with an eccentric bushing, which is inserted in gudgeon and which can be fixed rotatably in different positions. The distance between the hinge leaves in the closed position can then also be changed by rotating the eccentric bushing. Because they consist of many parts, these hinges are expensive to manufacture and to install at the frame of the door or window element and it is cumbersome to adjust them. Moreover, hinges with multi-part hinge leaves frequently are mechanically unstable and less suitable for heavy door or window elements.